


Childhood's End

by Cold_Nostalgia



Category: Gormenghast Trilogy - Mervyn Peake
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Nostalgia/pseuds/Cold_Nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steerpike has given her one thing.  Set during the second book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood's End

It’d only been a matter of seconds since Fuchsia had last given the bright, handsome monster due consideration. For the child-like woman it had seemed like days.

No longer could she banish the crumbling castle walls from her all too blind eyes and flee to realms of her own fevered creation. No longer could she pay the turrets’ troubles little or no heed.

Her fictional worlds and imagined friends had betrayed her completely. Malevolent truths were suckling on her hopes and dreams, leaving her hollow, empty.

More china doll than woman, more fragile than obsidian crystal.

In an effort to save her sanity, Fuchsia tries to craft new worlds in which to escape to. Plains of existence where striking, dark strangers are what they seem, ugly faces and uglier souls are beautiful without malice.

Her hasty construction is all for naught.

The dark rivers of reality break through the cracked walls of fantasy, sweeping her away in their black currents.


End file.
